Go back to sleep, honey
by amahahaha
Summary: Perhaps this was the most beautiful scene that Andy had seen in his entire life. The woman he loved caring for the child he loved. One-Shot


A/N: _Ok guys, sorry for the mistakes because English is definitely not my first language and it's my first fic. Hope you like it._

_In this fanfic Sharon and Andy are married a year ago, and they are living in a new home, only to remember, hahaha_

Disclaimer: _I do not own nothing_.

A cry rang out from one of the rooms of the house. The house where Andy and Sharon lived spacious and had more rooms than the old apartment of Sharon. The only reason they had moved out of the apartment was for the grandkids come spend a few weekends with them, and also when Rusty won one off college with a bigger house does not need to worry about the lack of rooms.

Even if it took a year in which they were living there, Sharon had been unable to get used to the right home, after all, she lived for many years in her small apartment.

When the tears come to the ears of Sharon, she quickly rose and reached for his gun which was kept next to his bed. Slowly she went down the dark hallway with his gun drawn, at that time of night the hallway seemed to be dead and cold.

Finally she reached the door where the crying was coming, her heart was racing and adrenaline had taken over his body. When Sharon opened the bedroom door found, her youngest grandson, sitting on her bed crying while his other grandson who was two years older still sleeping in the next bed, as if the world was a safer place to live.

Sharon breathed relieved by a distressing time crossed his mind that had entered his home and taken one of the children, but after seeing Tyler sitting in bed crying while the other slept, she made sure no one was home. Maybe it was a nightmare, their children used to have many nightmares when they were children.

Sharon quickly left his gun in a dresser that was close by and sat on the bed where the child was crying.

- Tyler honey, what happened? Why are you crying?

- It's because – Tyler3 gasped - it's because I'm missing my father and my mother Nicole.

A small smile on his lips was born in Sharon, she remembered when her father was a business trip, and she woke up in the night, crying to be miss him. Nicole and Bryan had taken a trip, they wanted to enjoy the holiday and spend some time together, and without a doubt Andy and Sharon volunteered to stay with the children, after all they were on vacation and bored and certainly two children would do well to them.

Since Bryan and Nicole had married the two sons of Bryan had had Nicole as her mother, they clung to it very quickly, and likewise Nicole clung to them. To convince Nicole that children would look good in those four days when they would move out was almost a sacrifice. Sharon was sure Nicole was feeling miss them more than the two it would be.

- What do you think we go to nana Shar bedroom, not to wake his little brother, huh? - Tyler nodded in agreement and Sharon caught him in his arms.

- Nana Shar, can I take my pillow and my blanket together? - Tyler also said amid tears.

- I think it's a great idea! - Still with Tyler in his arms, Sharon grabbed the pillow, and covering his gun and went to his room again.

When he entered the bedroom, Andy was still sleeping, occupying almost the whole bed with their feathers and scattered arms. Sharon turned the light of his room and walked to his bed Tyler.

- Andy, will pro side - Sharon nudged the feet of Andy and he moved a little - hurry up, Andy! - This time Sharon pushed to the side and sat on the bed.

- What happened? - Andy asked still half asleep to see Tyler with Sharon.

- To I miss my mother - still cranky Tyler replied.

Andy rubbed his eyes so he could keep awake and then he sat up in bed and was met with a wonderful image: Sharon had been leaning to the headboard and Tyler was sitting on his lap, her head lying on your chest, Sharon turn was stroking her hair and speaking sweet words to her soft voice to be able to calm him down.

- Your mom and your dad are traveling - Sharon said in a soft voice - and they'll come back in two days, and I guarantee they are dying to miss you too, after all, who would not feel homesick for you, huh?

- Is Nana? - Tyler asked.

- I'm sure! When you and Peter return home, Grandpa Andy and I feel we really miss you.

- You will also cry night miss me? - Sharon let out a small chuckle of the child's question, and Andy smiled be looking for this scene.

- Oh Yes! And Grandpa Andy will have to wake up at night and comfort me, like I'm doing with you - Sharon kissed the forehead of the boy - But I have a secret to make the longing go away and get back to sleep. You wonder what is the secret? - Tyler nodded signaling that yes, Sharon and exhibited a tender smile, that only she could do.

- The secret to making the move and longing to get back to sleep is to close your little eyes - Tyler closed his eyes - and begin to count to a hundred.

- But I only can count to ten, Nana - Sharon showed a smile.

- You want me to help you tell? - Tyler signaled he nodded, he still kept his eyes closed.

Tyler and Sharon began to count the numbers. Sharon's voice was soft and his tone was almost like a whisper, Andy soon realized that Tyler was almost asleep.

- Nana, I can sleep here with you? - Tyler whispered.

- Not even crossed my mind to take you back to your room.

It took a few seconds and Tyler falls into a deep sleep. Sharon put him in the middle of the bed between them.

Andy could not help but imagine if they had had two children together, can not help wishing want to see this scene is repeated again and again.

Although Tyley have already slept, Sharon continued stroking her hair with a smile on his lips, and this time Andy wise he was looking with a face of stupid, but he did not care about it.

- What is it? - Sharon asked with the smile still planted on his lips - You're looking at me like that again.

- What way? - Andy asked.

- That way, you know, when you tilt your head a bit, and is staring at me with a smile.

- Oh, you mean about that smile? - Andy pointed his index finger to his face - This is a smile of joy that I have enjoyed the most beautiful scene I've ever seen in my entire life. As you are so beautiful, and make everyone feel good and safe?

- Andy I did nothing, I was only able to get Tyler to sleep again, that's what people do when a child cries in the night.

- Yes, but you're the only one who can do this in the most beautiful way, and sexy.

- Andy! - Sharon giggled. She really loved this man.

- I'm just telling the truth - He placed a kiss on the lips of Sharon. - You have no idea how I love you - Andy stroked Sharon's face and she exhibited a passionate smile.

- I love you too! Very, very, very much! - This was Sharon's turn to kiss Andy, was a quiet but long kiss. A simple kiss, but I could show all the love feelings for each other. - Now go to sleep because tomorrow will be a long day.


End file.
